Raziel
by archerdix0n
Summary: Connor and Murphy get a couple of Guardian angels - and a couple hunters?
1. Chapter 1

The bar was loud and rowdy - more so then usual, since it was Saint Patrick's day and basically all of the Irish descendants headed down to McGrinty's for a pint - or a pitcher. Raziel was just glad to be behind the bar on nights like this, serving the men with a grin on her face and joy swirling in her eyes - she truly liked being behind the bar, getting to serve drinks and make up her own concoctions. It also made her feel good to give the old man, Doc, some relaxing time instead of running himself into the ground when the bar does get extremely busy. She has yet to see her favorite twins though, wondering what was keeping them so long, since they'd normally be here when the crowd's all riled up on the good old Irish holiday.

"Hey there, sweetheart," She froze mid-pour, setting both glasses down slowly before looking over her shoulder and saw someone she least expected to see - not just in an Irish bar but in general. The last time she saw him, it was about an hour before he fled, what she realized now was probably his goodbye to her.

"Gabriel," She whispered, knowing he'd hear her in the rambunctious bar - his smirk told her so. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. He merely rolled his eyes at her and motioned for a drink; she rolled her own eyes and finished the drink she was pouring before, sliding it to the man down the counter a ways, so she could work on Gabriel's drink - a rum and coke, she knew what he liked.

Placing it in front of him, she leaned on the counter and raised an eyebrow, staring at him pointedly as he took a sip. Gabriel sighed, massaging his temple a bit as he held onto his glass, "Alright, the reason I'm here is because I'm suppose to deliver a message to you and to a couple others in a few days," He explained, looking at her wearily as if she would snap her fingers and make him implode if his news upsetting to her.

Raziel rubbed her bottom lip as she thought - she hadn't really seen any other angel besides Gabriel, on the occasion, since she was ordered down to Earth and if he was here on a delivery mission and not to just fuck with her, she might as well listen to what he has to say - though she questions where he got the order from, since no one has seen or heard from their Father in who knows how many millennium. For all she knew, Gabriel himself was probably just doing this for kicks but, like she decided earlier, she would hear him out and figure if he was bullshitting her or not.

"Go on," She muttered, bending down to get herself a beer bottle - normally, she wasn't allowed to drink when she was working but Doc gave her leeway just for tonight, only if she was responsible with it. Not like she can get drunk that easily anyways but she humors the old man.

"First of all, what are you doing down here on Earth, anyways? And what happened to you?" He asked her, eyebrows furrowing as he downed the rest of his drink, eyes scanning over her form; she looked around before snapping her fingers and his glass refilled by itself. Everyone was too far plastered to notice, anyways.

"Michael ordered me down. Since you disappeared, he took over your garrison. Knew I wouldn't obey him as well as I did you and figured I could use a 'vacation'," She rolled her eyes and took a long pull from her beer bottle. Gabriel gave her a look, "Oh c'mon, I'm your first general, Gabriel, you know me as well as I know you and he figured I could find you better - which I did, by the way, Loki," She smirked at his shocked expression. "You can't hide yourself from me, ya know," She added just for kicks. Gabriel pursed his lips and glared at her, to which she just smiled cheekily at.

"Whatever, Ray," She growled at him, eyes blazing at the nickname he loved to tease her with. He just snickered and continued, "So? You gonna tell me why you look like a punk-rock reject?" She narrowed her eyes at him before crossing her arms, making her home-made muscle shirt bunch up a bit and showed more of her sports bra and the tattoo that was on her back that wrapped around her ribcage.

"I fancied a change after having the same look and style for five thousand years. Now, tell me this message," She demanded, taking a pull from her beer bottle.

Gabriel sighed wistfully, missing her stubborn attitude, "I came here to tell you to look after a pair of twins, Connor and Murphy MacManus," Now, she was just confused, tilting her head to the side. Gabriel noticed the flicker of recongition in her eyes and tilted his own head at her, confused as well.

"What do you want with the twins?"

"How do you know the twins?"

Both questions were fired at the same time, making them huff in frustration - they acted more like twins then Raziel and Castiel.

"You first," Gabriel said, finishing off his drink and shook his head at her when she went to snap him another, going for inside his jacket inside and pulled out a candy bar; she merely rolled her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to answer him when the two people in questions strolled in, heading straight for the bar and them.

"Rah-ze!" The blonde one, Connor, shouted, throwing his arms in the air as he did, "How abou' a pint, aye?" He grinned at her as he leaned on the counter next to Gabriel, Murphy sliding into the stool next to him on the opposite side, with a loud, "Make tha' two, angel!" Gabriel shot her a look at that but she just shook her head at him, telling him that they don't know and it was just a pet name.

"Comin' right up, boys," She replied easily, slipping into her Irish accent that resembled a lot like the twins' but less brogue-ish. Gabriel's eyebrows lifted in surprise, he hadn't heard her accent in centuries and he had forgotten the effect it had on him, he thought grimly as he shifted in his seat. Once Raziel was busy filling two pints of a dark brew for the twins, Gabriel snatched her beer bottle and drained it, smirking over at her as she made a sound of protest. By now, most of the pardons had left the bar and it was only a few of the regulars hanging around by the counter, making Raziel's job easier and more open for chatting.

"So," Connor drawled as Raziel set his beer in front of him, "Who's he?" He jerked his head towards Gabriel, as if he wasn't sitting right next to him. Raziel had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Gabriel's offended expression.

"He's a friend, Con, play nice," She teased, fixing Gabriel another drink before grabbing herself another beer bottle. Connor just hummed as he took a drink, eyeing her in playful distrust; she merely stuck her tongue out at him, her tongue ring glinting in the dim light of bar, making Gabriel choke on his drink and cover his mouth to keep from spiting it. He had know that she wanted a different look but to go as far as getting oral piercings, that was something new to him - she was always the obedient one, stubborn as a mule but a good soldier, the one who followed by the rule-book to a tee but with her own flare. To see her now, showing so much skin with her hair shaved on one side, her exposed ear cluttered with its own piercings and if he had to guess, she went out and got more tattoos, as well. He didn't know what happened to her since her new position down on Earth but it made him sick just to think about the possibilities that could've happened and he wasn't there to help her.

"Say, is Doc aroun'?" Murphy asked, mumbling around his cigarette that he was trying to light. She threw him her lighter before snagging his pack and stealing one, smirking at him when he glared at her as he handed back her lighter.

She lit hers before shaking her head, "He's in the back, taking a nap or somet'ing. Told 'im ta take the night off," She shrugged, leaving the cigarette dangling from her lips after she took a drag. Her voice is raw after having to shout over the other people yelling all day, she had no doubt that the smoke would just make it worse tomorrow but that just made everything more sexier - when her voice cracks and fades in the middle of talking, it turns even herself on.

Connor opened his mouth to say something but a muffled shout of, "Fuck! Ass!", interrupted him; a wide grin instead took place as an old man walked through the door that lead to the back room.

"Docta Fuckass!" The twins shouted, raising both arms in the arm as they did; everyone had a good laugh, even the Doc, who waved at them lazily as he made his way to Raziel.

"Ra-Raz, wh-why don't yo-ou - Fuck! Ass! - take a-a br-reak, aye? I g-g-got this," Doc stuttered, patting her shoulder and handing her another beer before steering her away from the counter. She raised her hands in mock surrender, motioning for Gabriel to join her at a table so they could chat in somewhat privacy.

"So," She started, crossing her legs as she got situated in her chair, Gabriel lounging across from her. "How's tormenting the Winchesters going?" She smirked at him, taking in his surprised look, "Seriously? You didn't think I'd keep tabs on what the hunters are doing? Or you, for that matter. I know all about your rein of terror the Trickster "Loki" has been doing on the legendary Winchesters. It's like you don't know me at all, Gabriel," She teased him, finishing off her cigarette before lighting another. He just rolled his eyes at her as he dug out a lollipop from his jacket.

"You never answered my question on how you know the twins," He pointed out, shoving the lollipop in his cheek to avoid asking her anymore questions that were begging to be let out. She shrugged and swung her arm out around the bar.

"As if you couldn't tell already, they're regulars here and always have been since they moved here a few years ago. They came in speaking Gaelic and were trying to order in broken English, so I took pity on them and had a conversation with them in the mothertongue," She shrugged again, taking a pull from her bottle. "I helped them with their English and in return, they asked me how many other languages I know - they never did ask how or why I know so many," Chuckling, she shook her head wistfully as another regular, Rocco, came barging in through the door, yelling excitedly when he saw the twins.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around," Her eyes snapped over to Gabriel, her jaw slacking slightly when she saw the tortured look swirl into his eyes. For as long as she's know Gabriel, he had a good grip on his emotions, only showing the most positive and playful, only going full-Archangel on those who deserve it. She has not seen this emotion from him in centuries, not since Michael banished Lucifer from Heaven and put everyone at odds.

"Oh Gabe, you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand completely on why you left - hell, it's one of the reasons why I left as well and it's not because I'm such a faithful follower. After what happened, Heaven didn't feel like Heaven we grew up with anymore and I couldn't stand it, couldn't stand all the fighting, all the bloodshed. I lied a little when I told you Michael sent me down here. He gave me orders to find and kill any of Lucifer's followers and a few of them were here, on Earth. When I was taking a small break from my hunt, I ended up here," She paused, looking around the bar fondly, "and I liked it so much that I just...stayed. I went rogue, didn't return to Heaven to report back, blocked off most of the Angel radio, only tuning in now and then to know what's going on but as far as I know, they all think I'm dead."

Finishing off her beer, she stood up to get another when the door burst open, yet again, but instead of another regular coming through, it was three Russian mobsters. Confused, she turned to Gabriel to see if had anything to do with this but she just got a helpless shrug. Rolling her eyes, she sauntered up behind the human-boulders and listened to the "leader" threatened everyone to leave or be killed. She clicked her tongue and shoved herself between them, moving forward to stand in the middle of the twins.

"Boys, boys, boys," She muttered in Russian, smirking up at the man, "There's no need for that, have a drink. Or leave, for all I care. There's nothing for you here," The three men chuckled at her and with each other before the one closest to her came forward, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't think so fast, Angel of Mysteries," Her eyes widened as his eyes flashed black and he just smirked at her, his hand lashing out to grip her throat. Raziel's eyes cut over to Gabriel and smirked at him, seeing that he had stood up and crept closer to them, power radiating through him that only she could see; she didn't see what he was going to do, however, when her attention was brought back to the demon trying to choke her - as if that would do anything to her. They really don't teach demons much of anything about Angels down in hell, now do they?

She struggled against his hold to keep up her human facade before bringing her knee up and nailing him right in the groin, putting as much of her angelic strength behind it so he could drop her. This caused a domino effect, the twins going for the two other henchmen - humans, thank Heavens, Raziel thought as she stood over the fallen demon, placing her heavy boot against his throat as he struggled.

Making sure everyone was occupied with the fight, she leaned down and muttered in Enochian, "Leave," As the black smoke left it's vessel, she guided it towards the floor boards, again making sure no one saw anything. Besides Gabriel, of course, as he came up beside her when she stood back up, a worried look in his eyes.

"Demons know I'm here, don't know how they wind of me or why they're just now doing something about it, seeing as I've been down here for thousands of years but why now? Why are they just coming after me now?" She questioned, eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at the empty vessel. The sounds of fighting continued around her and she looked up long enough to witness Murphy smash two wine bottles over his attacker's head.

"I don't know either but I don't have a good feeling about this," Gabriel murmured, glancing around him as if more demons would pour out of the wood-works. Raziel sighed, leaning against the counter as she saw that the twins had the upper hand in the fight and decided to not interfere.

"Was this fight suppose to happen?" She asked him, watching as a few of the pardons tied the Russian that was attacking Connor to the counter top and the blond Irish twin stepped up, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he poured some high proof alcohol onto the man's ass, lighting his cigarette before tossing the lighter. She let herself chuckle along with the others as the brute's ass caught on fire.

"Yeah, it was but the demon was a surprise," Gabe admitted, smiling cheekily at her as the man's screams drowned out anything else. She just shook her head fondly at him, hoisting herself up onto the counter to lean over it, snatching a choice bottle of Jameson and motioned for him to follow her as she went over to the twins.

"Well, ya boys," She started, slinging an arm around both their shoulders, "Whatcha say we hit the road and work on this here whiskey, hmm?" She grinned at them as they whooped and wrapped an arm each around her waist. "C'mon, Gabe! See ya latta, Doc!" Raziel called out as the police sirens came closer to the bar, laughing loudly as all four of them made their way out the back way towards the alley. They ended up in the twin's apartment in the wee hours of the morning, sharing the bottle between the four, neither of them getting enough to be properly drunk but enough for the two boys to pass out in their beds.

Raziel stared at them for awhile, head cocked to the side before she snapped her fingers, all their clothes besides their boxers and boots gone. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her, to which she just shrugged, thinking they'd be uncomfortable sleeping in jeans.

"C'mon, let's blow this joint," He grunted, pulling himself up from the floor he had taken residence to for the past six hours, holding out a hand to pull Raziel up. As they left, both of them took a turn at running their hand over the twin's rosaries, making sure both got enough of their grace to protect them from evil - mildly, of course, and only when their wearing them. It'll have to do for now, though, since they can't do proper protection; Raziel and Gabriel will just have to be on guard more often then not when it comes to the Irish twins until the truth comes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel had flew them to one of his elaborate hotel rooms, complete with the large bed and red satin sheets. Raziel just ignored the bed for now, instead going straight for the kitchen in hopes that he had actual food in the joint and not just candy - don't get Raziel wrong, she loves candy as much as Gabriel but after so many years on Earth, her tastebuds long for actual food.

"What I don't get, is why no one looked for you?" Gabriel asked, sauntering after her, shaking his head when she opened the empty fridge. He snapped his fingers and a large plate of fries and a hamburger appeared next to her on the counter. She sent him a grateful look before plopping a few fries in her mouth.

She just shrugged, "I'm just a foot soldier, Gabe, I don't know what else to tell you. They're not gonna send a search party for a foot soldier," Raziel ate a couple more fries and grabbed her plate, going over to the kitchen table and sank down heavily into the chair, Gabriel in the one opposite of her. He regarded her for a bit before snapping a large bowl of a banana split sundae in front of him.

"You do know what's going on, right?" He asked her, lifting an eyebrow questionably as he shoved a big heap of ice cream in his mouth.

"Of course I do," She gasped in mock offensive, setting her burger down and snapped a large soda in front of her. "You didn't think I would've put a tab on my baby brother, also, did you? I've known what was going on as soon as he went on Mission Impossible. I don't even want to know what going down there did to his poor wings," Raziel shuddered, taking a long sip of her coke; he waved off her concern.

"He got those fixed after he lifted Dean's soul from the hot box. What I want to know is, why haven't you visited him? He's gotta be worried about you," Gabriel's concerned eyes watched her closely, noticing the tension in her shoulders and the way she was fiddling with her drink straw, how she was avoiding looking straight into his eyes, taking to staring at his cheek or his shirt.

"Who's to say I haven't been visiting him?" She said, voice shaky and small. Gabriel just gave her a look, "Okay, so, I haven't seen him face to face but I have been visiting him - just...invisible and far away," Raziel admitted, looking down at her lap as she twisted her fingers together. A sudden thought entered her mind and her head snapped up, eyes narrowing at Gabriel, "Wait a second, why are you ragging on me about visiting my brother when you haven't seen yours in well over five hundred millennium!"

Gabriel looked sheepish for a moment before screwing up his face and shaking his head, "That's besides the point, Raz, and you know it! You and Cas are twins, you're suppose to be there for one another, help each other out. You could've at least went with him on his mission down under," He tried to reason with her but she wasn't having it.

"I'm well aware that Cas is my twin, thanks Gabe," She spat, "I felt what he felt when he went down there, our twin bond is just like any other twin bond - I keep tabs on him that way and he knows, okay?" Raziel stressed, raising her eyebrows for more empathize on 'knows', hoping that Gabriel was smart enough to catch it. She saw him think about it for a bit, the confusion in his eyes lighting up in realization.

"Wait, he knows that you disobeyed and went into hiding?!" Gabe exclaimed, jaw hanging open; Raziel just took a smug sip of her soda with a loud slurp.

"Twin telepathy, Gabe - and not the Angel Radio, either," She added as he opened his mouth to protest. "You know that if I used that, Michael will be on my ass faster than you could eat a bag of M&amp;M's," Raziel scoffed, picking up her burger again, grimacing slightly when the meat was ice cold; holding it between her hands, she worked her magic to make her burger nice and warm again, taking a happy bite out of this time. "So, in theory, you really have nothing to worry about on my relationship status with my sibling," She stressed again around a mouthful of juicy meat, staring at him intensely as she spoke; Gabe merely just rolled his eyes and snapped away his melted sundae, only to replace it with a strawberry milkshake.

It was quiet for a while before she spoke again, "And I never really disobeyed, I just...never came home," Shrugging helplessly, she shoved the last of her burger in her mouth until her cheeks were bulging.

Gabriel chuckled into his shake, "Well, your secret is safe with me. Not like I'd be going home any time soon to spill anyways," He rolled his eyes Heavenward, as if to announce that he was just annoyed with them as he was when he left Heaven and fell off the grid. "Dad still talks to me, though," Sensing her shock, he elaborated, "Not all the time, just when he wants something done, like with the twins. That and to say he wasn't disappointed in either of us for leaving, that he's sorry for what Michael ordered you to do after I left," He trailed off, voice going soft to the point of whispering.

Raziel smiled gently and reached across the table to grip Gabriel's hand, giving it a firm squeeze, "It's alright, Gabe, I don't blame you or Dad for what Michael did - he was the oldest and when Father left, he took his place, even when he wasn't ready. He may be the oldest but he still had a lot to learn before stepping up to take Dad's place - and he still does, if he thinks the fight between him and Lucifer will solve anything, it'll just make things worse.

"Neither of them really care for this planet and it's inhabitants like we do, like you do, which is what Dad wanted. He wanted us to love the humans as if they were our own siblings, not to treat them like dirt or the unwanted child. Out of all the Archangels, I'd say you'd be the best shot at being Dad's replacement in Heaven," Her smile widened when Gabriel, eyes shining a bright amber and a smile so wide, the corners of his eyes crinkled, kissed her knuckles and said a quiet 'Thank you'.

"So," She started casually, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms, smirking at him lightly, "What's the deal with the homeland twins? What does Dad want them to do?" She tried to think of all the things that Dad would want her twins to do but she was not expecting whatever it was that Gabe was about to dish out to her.

"He wants them to be hunters - just not for the supernatural," He stated, not going into further detail, didn't even budge at Raziel's whine or the kick to the shin. "The Saints, more like it," He added, getting up to stretch his legs and to get away from Raz's feet.

"Wait, The Saints?!" She cried, jumping to her feet and sending her chair flying backwards. "Is Dad insane?! There hasn't been a Saint since the 40's with Al Capone, why the sudden need for another, let alone two?"

"Hey, don't be yelling at me for what he wants. You gotta admit it though, there is way too many criminals just walking around and slipping through the law enforcements fingers,"

"Yes, that's true but that's also because the law enforcement let them go! For many reasons - either not enough evidence or they're trying to protect their own. You know this, Gabe, don't just lay the blame on the criminals," Raziel scoffed, turning on her heel and stalking over to the bed before plopping down on the stupidly soft bed.

"Razzy," Gabriel whined, shuffling over to flop down next to her. "You know I didn't mean it like that - and don't give me that look!" He pointed a finger at her with a half-hearted glare. "I didn't make the rules for who's the Saint, it's in the bloodline." She sighed heavily and leaned on his shoulder.

"I know, it just makes me upset to know that those two wonderful souls will have to do the dirty work for others. They don't deserve that," Raziel admitted softly, thinking back to when she first met the twins - they were so full of that arrogate youthfulness that she envied. After spending a few years in Boston had hardened them a bit but they still had that playful air to them - now it was going to be ruined by becoming assassins.

Gabriel sighed softly as he pressed a kiss to her temple, rubbing her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way; he didn't have to ask her to know that she cared about the twins deeply. He knew how big her heart is and that she, most likely, took them under her wing when they first arrived in that bar. He also knew it was a bad idea to come looking for her, he should've just went straight to the twins and did his job but no, he had caught a fleeting glance at her and got drawn in by the sheer fact that Raziel was _here_. The last he heard of her years and years ago, she was somewhere in Ireland.

Maybe it was the fact that whenever he was around her - hell, _even thinking of her_ \- made him feel like his stomach was about to bottom out and have his heart racing with a cold sweat along his neck, that caused him to steer clear of her for so many years. It's not that he was confused about these feelings, he's been around humans long enough to know what they are, it's just - this is Raziel, his first general. He wasn't suppose to have these sorts of feelings for her, not that it was forbidden or anything, but just the fact that they were there at all kind of threw Gabriel off course. He didn't even know if she shared the same feelings as he does, so there was no way he was going to risk something so precious as her friendship over fickle feelings.

"Listen," Gabriel started softly, still rubbing her shoulder. "We don't have to do anything until later today, the twins won't be up for another few hours, why don't you rest? Or we could go out and do something," He suggested, anything to get her mind off of what's to come.

"If I say rest, will you stay here or are you going to go terrorise people?" Raziel teased, giving him a soft smile when he gave her a look.

"I'll stay, if that'll make you stop being a butthead," He stuck his tongue out at her childishly while she giggled and scooted backwards on the bed, flopping backwards once she reached the pillows. He crawled after her with a playful growl, giving her a resounding kiss on the forehead once he reached Raziel's relaxed form and flopped on his back next to her. She sighed softly as she cuddled close to him, her face nestled right in the crook of his neck; Gabriel closed his eyes at the sensation. He remembered when they were younger - when Cas and her were just tiny baby archangels and he was already a couple years older - they would crawl into his cloud bed and just snuggle with him.

He missed those days, when it was just calm and peaceful with his siblings.

"Care to tell me what you've been doing all these years?" He asked, mainly to get his mind off other things but also because he was curious to know what she's been doing with her time on Earth.

"I thought we were 'resting'?" Raziel teased, turning her head a bit so it was easier to talk.

"We are! After you tell me a story," Gabriel grinned slightly at her, moving on his side so he could wrap his arms around her waist and bury his face in her chest - like a child would do.

"You're such a dork but alright," She chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he got comfortable. Raziel sighed, pulling at her pillow to get more comfortable as she thought back to her most memorable events.

"Mm, well, when I was sent down, I did my job for a while. Hunted down Lucifer's followers, made my name known and all that - I hated doing it but at the time, it was all I knew. But then I started spending time, _actual time_, with the humans and their culture, learned so many things that I just...stayed with them.

"One of the most memorable times was during the Salem Witch trials. They...intrigued me so much that I decided to join them, make them believe that my powers were actually witchcraft and helped others gain theirs - whatever natural power the Earth wanted to give. You wouldn't believe how many of them actually had the strength to hold it - it was a lot; so much that others got greedy and wanted more. Or didn't like that they couldn't have the power that others have. So, they declared witchcraft was a form of the Devil and got many great witches hung.

"I was one of them," She admitted quietly, still stroking Gabriel's hair. "I was burned at the stake, instead of hung like the others. They thought I was more powerful than the others, so they figured fire was the best decision."

"What happened?" Gabriel prompted her after a few minutes of silence.

"I was wounded for a while, had to build up my strength to make a new vessel. I wasn't about to possess some poor lady just to conserve my own energy - if I was going to be down here, I'm going to be the only one in the body. So, for a while, I just floated around - pretended to be a spirit most of the time, haunted a few places, made it on one of those ghost shows, I think. That was fun, might do it again someday," Raziel chuckled.

"So, this is your body?" He asked, poking her in the sides and grinning in triumph when she squeaked. She smacked him upside the head in retaliation.

"Yes, it's my body, you asshat. Gosh, can I continue?"

"Mm, no, that's enough storytelling for one night," Gabriel clutched her tighter to him, nuzzling his face in her chest for good measure. Raziel just rolled her eyes and flicked his ear, ignoring his indigent whine as she comfortable herself. She tried not to think about what the morning will bring as she coaxed her mind into a tranquil place for a "rest".


End file.
